


The Wounded God

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Injury Recovery, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo is more injured in the TIE Whisper crash, and Rey takes him back to the Falcon. That changes the course of events for everyone involved.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Canon Error? Apply Fanfic





	The Wounded God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldestcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on some of my watch party of TROS with oldestcharm. She pointed out that Kylo should have been more injured in the crash when Rey did that TIE fighter jump, and it got gears whirring.

The moment that Rey saw the mutilated TIE Whisper careen out of control, she knew what she had to do. She ran towards the ruins of the TIE Whisper, and it was there that she saw the prone figure of Kylo Ren lying there, badly tattered, badly hurt — but alive. 

Checking his pulse seemed to at least confirm it.

The problem with dragging Kylo Ren back to the Falcon was that he was heavy, Rey thought. Big. Even with her, it had struck her how simply big he was. Muscular. Solid. But she persisted. Even over the din of Finn shouting that they’d got Chewie, Rey persisted. 

***

Poe didn’t miss the way Rey looked practically exhausted as she let Kylo Ren — let Ben — fall to the ground of the Falcon. Didn’t miss the fact that Ben was there in the first place. 

Ben. Poe’s breathing hitched, and he watched the scorch marks on Ben’s clothing. The black cloak that seemed to smoke, to be tattered from the crash. 

”You...got him?” Poe said, softly to Rey. 

Rey looked at him, her brows lifted. “Are you okay?”

”Yeah. We’re getting him to a bacta tank. Rey,” Poe said, "Is he okay?”

”...yeah.”

Somehow, Poe couldn’t say that he believed her. Somehow, he couldn’t say he even agreed with her.

***

Poe had to say, of all the times to head back to Ajan Kloss, this wasn’t what he was expecting. He didn’t expect to have Ben back...though could he even say that Ben was back at all? There was the fact that Ben was unconscious, probably hated him; why else would he do that to Poe?

Poe could remember everything. Scraping fingers, the promise of relief — only for the pain to start up again. Knocking his head against the torture rack.

”Is everything okay?” Finn said. 

”Not now, Finn.” Then, at the way Finn’s eyes widened, Poe amended his voice. “I’m sorry. I just need time to think.”

He had been acting like a schutta lately. That was guaranteed. He couldn’t say he liked it; it was like Ben had planted seeds of something ugly in him. Like...Poe didn’t hate anyone. Far from it. Poe was the sort where the people he hated could be counted on one hand. There had been a brief piece of First Order propaganda that had portrayed him as a bloodthirsty Hux type (though, for some reason, even Kylo hadn't approved of that piece of propaganda), but truthfully, Poe very rarely hated someone. 

But Kylo...he swore that it was like he was angry beneath the surface. Hurting. Everything hurt, and sitting next to Kylo’s bacta tank, Poe wished he could know why. 

He couldn’t say any of it out loud. He doubted that he ever could. But he wanted to. I said I was there for you...that was a good start. There were probably so many things that Poe wanted to say but couldn’t bring himself to. 

He ran a hand along the side of the bacta tank, along the side of the transparisteel. He could imagine, just briefly, how it would feel against Kylo’s face. 

Just briefly. 

***

It was in medbay that Poe could feel his eyelids getting heavy. He supposed, in the end, that it was understandable. He’d had a long journey. He supposed if anything, he had to watch over Kylo just to make sure that Kylo didn’t escape. 

Of course, it wasn’t like Kylo could really go anywhere. It wasn’t like he could leave. Still, Poe at least felt like he needed to keep an eye on Kylo. 

Someone had to guard the monster. 

He hadn’t started out as a monster. Poe knew that much. How he had become that...Poe had no idea.

He could only hope that he could keep Kylo safe, as long as he could. 


End file.
